


Футбол во время войны

by Kimatoy



Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Football, Gen, Swearing, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy





	Футбол во время войны

Катя волнуется перед встречей. Она не виделась с Павло несколько лет — с того момента, как они сошли с борта старенького катера в одной маленькой мирной стране, куда смогли сбежать от войны. Она знает: то, о чем она хочет с ним поговорить, они оба предпочли бы забыть как страшный сон.

Забывать нельзя. Катя пишет книгу о войне в когда-то единой Гразнавии, и, говоря о начале боевых действий, без Павло не обойтись.

Она встретилась уже со многими, кто был так или иначе связан с войной. Но он первый из тех, с кем Катя не просто была знакома во время войны — жила под одной крышей. Она надеется, что эти общие воспоминания помогут Павло быть более искренним с ней в рассказе о тех событиях.

Катя сидит в кафе неподалеку от Сантьяго Бернабеу. Как бы далека она ни была от футбола, но знает: через несколько дней клуб, за который выступает Павло, сыграет здесь в гостях. Сам Павло приехал на сутки раньше — ради нее. Ради ее книги.

Катя украдкой слизывает кофейную пенку с ложки. Она знает, что Павло на чемпионате мира будет вице-капитаном сборной Вайсении, и это ей кажется безумством: совсем недавно, каких-то три года назад, Гразнавия была единой страной, а сейчас у каждой бывшей области — Вайсении, Гразнавии и Бристоли — свои флаги, свои гимны, свои футбольные команды. Своя национальная гордость у каждой провинции была и раньше, но все же это кажется странным. И именно об этой национальной гордости Катя хочет сегодня расспросить того, кто стал одним из ее символов. Через несколько дней она поговорит и со вторым символом независимости, со Званко, капитаном сборной Вайсении на грядущем чемпионате, но это — в будущем.

А сейчас Павло уверенно входит в кафе, ставит спортивную сумку с логотипом команды на пол, быстро целует Катю в щеку. У Кати перехватывает дыхание: она, конечно, видела Павло по телевизору, но только сейчас, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, понимает, что совсем не знает этого человека. В его лице, кажется, совсем не осталось черт того мужчины, с которым Катя прожила почти полгода под одной крышей полуразрушенного дома. Разгладились морщины, потускнели мелкие шрамы, под глазами нет темных кругов, а из самих глаз исчезла нервозность.

Павло внимательно смотрит на Катю и, кажется, тоже не до конца узнает ее.

— Говорят, футбол — это совсем не про политику, — в конце концов произносит он.

— Врут, — уверенно отвечает Катя.

— Врут, — эхом откликается Павло. — Остановка матча через десять минут после старта четыре года назад — это политика, к футболу это отношения не имело.

К Кате и Павло подходит официант, принимает заказ. За плетеной оградой кафе пробегает группа шумных детей, проезжает на велосипеде доставщик пиццы, шумно взлетает в небо стая жирных голубей, туристы фотографируются у фонтана и со смехом ловят искрящиеся на солнце капли воды. И никто, кажется, не обращает внимания на игрока одного из клубов Примеры и его собеседницу. Неподалеку от Сантьяго Бернабеу папарацци стараются подловить совсем других игроков, им нет дела до кого-то, кто не играет за топ-клубы, пусть даже этот кто-то — из сборной самой молодой страны, которая в следующем году выступит на чемпионате мира.

— Жалеешь, что пропустил прошлый чемпионат из-за войны? — спрашивает Катя.

— Я бы пропустил его в любом случае, — смеется Павло, забирает из рук официанта стакан и кувшин с соком. — Я же был дисквалифицирован на год, как раз за тот матч, который, как теперь пафосно выражаются некоторые твои коллеги, развязал гражданскую войну.

Катя отодвигает чашку с кофе, достает блокнот и начинает записывать.

 

...Смешно полагать, что один футбольный матч мог развязать гражданскую войну. Но отрицать, что один футбольный матч стал началом войны, тоже, по меньшей мере, смешно.

Трибуны домашних стадионов “Звезды Погорень” и гразнийской “Молодости” в какой-то момент оказались чуть ли не единственным местом, где жители объединенной республики Гразнавии могли открыто выражать свои политические взгляды. В остальных местах политике мешали войска и полиция.

Павло помнил, как он впервые вышел на поле “Горного”. Ему было пятнадцать — молодежка “Звезды Погорень”, невероятные перспективы, сдержанный интерес европейских клубов к юному игроку. Слитный крик болельщиков оглушил его, на несколько секунд выбил из колеи. Черно-алые шарфы, баннеры, растяжки, плакаты, флаги, скалящийся на них тигр — символ “Звезды”. Только северный сектор был ярко-зеленым — там обосновались ультрас “Молодости”. Черно-алых — сами болельщики “Звезды” называли себя “ракетчиками” — на “Горном”, домашнем стадионе “Звезды”, было несоизмеримо больше, чем зеленых, и Павло был счастлив, что принадлежит команде, у которой такая мощная поддержка. Счастье рассыпалось во втором тайме. “Звезда” вела 1:0, когда на поле полетели фаеры, а кто-то с северного сектора выстрелил сигнальной ракетой в сторону восточного. Не прошло и минуты, как зеленая и черно-алая волны схлестнулись. Что происходило дальше, Павло не видел. Капитан команды грубо утащил его в подтрибунное помещение и велел не высовываться.

Футболисты покидали стадион глубокой ночью. Но даже в ночи было видно, во что ультрас превратили стадион: вырванные сиденья, сломанные рекламные щиты, будто перепаханный газон. Званко, комкая в руке капитанскую повязку, прошипел сквозь зубы, обращаясь к Павло: “Ты привыкнешь”. Сам Званко уже три года играл в молодежке, два из них капитанил и на следующий год должен был перейти в основу “Звезды”.

Второй раз в жизни такие яркие эмоции Павло испытал, когда команда играла на “Молодежном”, домашнем стадионе “Молодости”. Ярко-зеленые трибуны, небольшой островок черно-алого за воротами гостей, и цепь полицейских по периметру стадиона — прямо на беговых дорожках.

— На полицию не рассчитывайте, — сказал в раздевалке Званко. — Они здесь, чтобы охранять “Молодость”, а не нас. И учтите, — породистое южное лицо исказила кривая ухмылка, — если мы выиграем, нас закопают прямо на поле.

— Так что, ты считаешь, надо проигрывать? — спросил из-за спины Павло кто-то, кажется, Ивано, запасной вратарь.

— Ни в коем случае, — ухмылка на лице Званко стала шире. — Если мы проиграем, нас закопают, когда мы вернемся в Погорень. И нет, ничья — тоже не вариант. “Ракетчики” пообещали, что, если мы будем выигрывать, прикроют наш отъезд.

“Ракетчики” действительно прикрыли: когда судья дал финальный свисток, на табло горело 1:2, на трибунах уже зажглись фаеры. Ракетчики кинулись наперерез ультрас “Молодости”, не давая тем прорваться к игрокам “Звезды”, где-то на трибунах послышалась стрельба. Павло в этот раз не мешкал и как мог быстро ушел в раздевалку. Дома их встречали как героев, а лидер “ракетчиков” Лука заглянул на тренировку и, скалясь в оставшиеся двадцать шесть зубов, пообещал, что на матч основы “Звезды” теперь будет ездить не полторы тысячи ракетчиков, а хотя бы в два раза больше. К молодежке — хотя бы тысяча.

В следующем сезоне Званко перешел в основу “Звезды”, и капитанская повязка оказалась у Павло. Сам он этого не ожидал: он был хорош на своей позиции, как всякий нормальный полузащитник неплохо дирижировал игрой, предпочитая проделать максимум черновой работы, чем выпендриться вычурным голом. Но в команде было достаточно более опытных парней, которые прекрасно справились бы с капитанством. Тренер на высказанные сомнения рассмеялся и велел засунуть их в задницу. “За выбор капитана проголосовали игроки, так что нехуй тут выпендриваться, — грубовато сказал он. — Ты не лучший и в основе капитаном не будешь, во всяком случае, пока есть Званко. Но при нем тебе светит вице-капитанство, так что нарабатывай опыт, малец”.

Павло и нарабатывал. Справившись со страхом и неуверенностью, выводил команду на поле, учился разговаривать с журналистами и фанатами, и даже научился не реагировать на выходки ультрас “Молодости”.

Еще через два года ему предложили контракт в основе “Звезды Погорень”. Конечно, о вице-капитанстве восемнадцатилетнего пацана речи не шло, хотя Званко в двадцать один уже был капитаном, но Званко был гением, а Павло — просто очень хорошим игроком.

На первой тренировке Званко представил Павло команде. Многих Павло и так знал по молодежке, но были в “Звезде” и настоящие легенды, смотря на игру которых, Павло рос. Потом Павло познакомили с штабом. И там была она. Мила, менеджер трансферного комитета, занимавшаяся организацией просмотров игроков “Звезды Погорень” скаутами европейских клубов. Вспыхнувший стремительный роман заслонил для Павло все другие события того года. В “Звезде” сменилась часть тренерского штаба, а Павло бегал к Миле на свидания, приходил на тренировки с дурацкой улыбкой и засосами на шее, и когда Мила была на трибунах, знал: он не имеет права играть плохо. “Звезда” проиграла в гостях “Молодости”, а Павло сделал Миле предложение. “Звезда” установила новый рекорд, забив в одном матче десять голов аутсайдерам чемпионата, а Павло и Мила обвенчались в церкви святой Марии. В конце года у них родился сын, которого общим решением назвали Анте — в честь легендарного капитана легендарного же состава “Звезды Погорень”, под руководством которого клуб выиграл двенадцать чемпионатов подряд — рекорд, не побитый ни одним другим клубом в истории Гразнавии.

— Тебе стоит обращать больше внимания на трибуны, — однажды сказал Званко после тренировки. Павло удивился: вроде, ничего нового на них не происходило, к буйству болельщиков он уже привык, Лука и его “ракетчики” свой клуб поддерживали даже тогда, когда “Звезда” умудрялась проигрывать. Званко объяснять свои слова отказался, но посоветовал держать нос по ветру.

Ближайший матч подтвердил, что Званко был прав. К перерыву обстановка на поле была не сильно лучше, чем на трибунах. Судья постоянно закрывал глаза на нарушения игроков гразнийского “Паровоза” — унылое десятое место в турнирной таблице и странная схема расстановки на поле никогда не давали “Паровозу” подняться высоко. Защитника “Звезды” Симона форвард “Паровоза” Никола сбил с ног, а потом, видимо, разозлившись из-за сорвавшейся атаки, пнул в голову. Шипы распороли кожу на лбу Симона, арбитр сделал вид, что ничего необычного не происходит, и “Звезда” вскипела. Кто первый превратил футбольный матч в массовую драку на поле, потом установить не удалось: каждый мечтал присвоить эти лавры себе. Дома Павло задумался: он играл всю сознательную жизнь, но такого градуса ненависти припомнить не мог. Болельщики — это другое. Болельщики — это всегда эмоции.

— Как ты можешь играть в сборной? — однажды спросил он у Званко.

— Это — трамплин в хороший европейский клуб, — ответил тот, пожимая плечами. — Ради хорошего контракта можно и поиграть вместе с “молодыми”.

Павло такой логики понять не мог. Для него всегда на первом месте был клуб, его традиции, его история, его будущее. Не говоря уже о том, что играть в одной команде с принципиальными соперниками, Павло считал по меньшей мере неэтичным.

— Когда тебя вызовут в сборную — поймешь, — добавил Званко.

Мила была со Званко согласна. Ее работа с каждым матчем становилась все сложнее. Как тут звать европейцев на просмотры, когда даже видео с игры толком не пришлешь: чуть ли не на каждой игре стычки болельщиков рвали ритм матча, футболисты отвлекались от своей работы. По-настоящему выгодно продать кого-то в таких условиях было почти невозможно.

А потом Званко навсегда связал политику и футбол в одно. За день до очередного гразнийского “Класико” — матча между “Звездой” и “Молодостью” — на тренировку пришел Лука. Внимательно смотрел за игроками на поле, немного нервно курил на бровке, о чем-то переговаривался с тренерским штабом. Потом подошел к игрокам и уверенно сказал:

— Советую сегодня остаться на базе, не ехать домой. Кто поедет — за того мы ответственности не несем.

Стычки между “ракетчиками” и “молодыми” начались на следующий день рано утром, за восемь часов до матча. Игроки “Звезды”, оставшиеся на базе, слушали последние новости, прильнув к хрипящему радиоприемнику: ультрас разгромили несколько кафе на центральной площади Погореня; во время стычек пострадали восемь полицейских и больше двадцати гражданских; чем ближе к стадиону, тем активнее фанаты… Радиоведущие наперебой уговаривали обычных жителей города оставаться по домам. Павло радовался, что Мила сегодня решила на стадион не ехать — трехлетний Анте приболел, и она не решилась оставлять его на бабушку.

Когда команды вышли на поле, болельщики уже отрывали пластиковые сиденья и ломали ограждения между секторами.

— Это будет весело, — сквозь зубы процедил Званко.

На этот раз дракой на трибунах ультрас не ограничились. Шла восьмая минута матча, когда первые “ракетчики” выбежали на поле, видимо, решив, что через газон добраться до “молодых” получится быстрее всего. Судья свистнул, останавливая игру, полицейские пытались остановить болельщиков, и — Павло нервно расхохотался — на беговые дорожки выехали машины, оснащенные водометами. Краем глаза он увидел, как Званко бьет одного из полицейских, пытающихся остановить “ракетчиков” — и в порыве, который и через много лет после этого не смог рационально объяснить самому себе, присоединился к капитану “Звезды”. Дерясь с полицейским, он как-то успевал зафиксировать в памяти происходящее: спешно уходили с поля игроки “Молодости”, упал и больше не двигался кто-то из болельщиков в черно-алом, толпа в зеленом штурмовала полицейскую машину…

Как он оказался в раздевалке, Павло не помнил. Пришел в себя он, только осознав: за такое поведение на поле его дисквалифицируют. Если повезет — на несколько игр “Звезды”. Если нет — на любые игры в профессиональных клубах.

Домой он добрался только через два дня. Первые сутки после самого кроткого матча в истории команда провела на базе: в городе творился хаос, вайсенийцы и гразнийцы, казалось, окончательно сошли с ума. Идти через пылающий ненавистью город было нелегко. Одни, видя Павло, кидался жать ему руку, говорить, что Павло и Званко — настоящие символы национальной гордости Вайсении, настоящие герои страны, показавшие всему миру: в Вайсении даже футболисты выступают за отделение от Гразнавии, за собственную национальную идентичность. Другие рвались набить ему морду, и Павло не раз порадовался, что умеет быстро бегать.

Мила встретила его с олимпийским спокойствием, ни слова не сказав о произошедшем на матче.

Через неделю Павло узнал решение дисциплинарного комитета национальной футбольной ассоциации: его отстранили от любых профессиональных игр на год. Званко — на полгода.

— Званко — гений, ассоциация может неплохо на нем заработать, — рассудительно прокомментировала это решение Мила. — Если его продадут сейчас, то на чемпионат мира он не попадет, конечно, но зато сможет нормально тренироваться в любом топовом клубе. И к старту сезона дисквалификация как раз закончится, так что Званко окупит любые средства, которые за него заплатят.

Званко действительно быстро продали. Всего через четыре дня после решения комитета он подписал пятилетний контракт с одним из ведущих европейских клубов и уехал из страны. Павло же остался. Годовая дисквалификация для него была почти приговором. Он продолжал ходить на тренировки, занимался вместе со всеми — но смысла в этом с каждым днем видел все меньше. За этот год в команде найдутся новые молодые игроки: активные, жадные до побед, выгрызающие себе место в основном составе.

А город кипел. Улицы Погореня и не думали утихать, на них по-прежнему сталкивались вайсенийцы, жаждущие независимости своего региона, и гразнийцы, не желавшие раскола страны. По радио все чаще передавали, что в разных районах Гразнавии вспыхивают восстания, сепаратисты подстрекают толпы поджигать правительственные здания…

Когда беспорядки и стрельба стали привычным зрелищем на улицах Погореня, Мила отказалась ходить на работу. Сказала, нет смысла. Сказала, трансферы футболистов сейчас никого не интересуют. Павло с ней согласился. Сам он продолжал ходить на тренировочную базу, но не хотел, чтобы жена рисковала, появляясь на улицах, ставших местом то и дело разгорающихся боев. Мила все чаще говорила, что стоит уехать из Вайсении, она могла бы без проблем найти работу в одном из средненьких европейских клубов, пусть второй лиги — не важно, не важно даже какой страны, лишь бы подальше от всего этого. Павло пропускал эти разговоры мимо ушей — он был уверен, что Мила просто паникует, а все образуется.

Когда началась блокада, а Погорень стали обстреливать артиллерией войска Гразнавии, он так и не набрался духу, чтобы вслух признать, что Мила была права.

Жизнь исподволь, почти незаметно на первый взгляд, продолжала меняться. Все чаще Павло, Мила и Анте оставались ночевать в подвале — так было безопаснее. Павло привык ходить за едой не в супермаркет, а к пункту раздачи гуманитарной помощи, выбираться ночами, чтобы найти дрова, воду, быть может — немного припасов. С Милой они почти перестали разговаривать. Она ни разу не напомнила ему о том, что именно из-за его упрямства они остались в Погорене, но Павло знал: она не может об этом не думать.

А потом в двери их уже частично разрушенного дома постучались повстанцы. Сепаратисты, носившие черно-алые банданы, вежливо, но непреклонно попросили Павло идти с ними. Идти пришлось недалеко: штаб повстанцев располагался в гостинице в получасе быстрой ходьбы от дома Павло. По дороге повстанцы молчали, шли по бокам от Павло, словно конвой или почетный караул, и Павло все не мог определиться, какой вариант ему нравится меньше. С двери гостиницы на Павло неодобрительно скалился нарисованный черно-алый тигр.

Внутри пахло пылью, потом и порохом, где-то переговаривались люди, хлопали двери. В большом кабинете, куда завели Павло, спиной к нему стоял какой-то мужчина — как и все прочие в камуфляже и черно-красной бандане. Мужчина обернулся, и Павло не без изумления узнал Луку. Лука сделал несколько порывистых шагов к Павло, крепко его обнял.

— Как видишь, “ракетчики” идут до конца, — наконец сказал Лука. — Мы выгрызем нашу независимость.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Павло действительно в этом не сомневался. Он видел, на что способны “ракетчики”, и знал: единственное, чего они не могут — это отступать.

— Ты нужен мне тут, — Лука прошелся по кабинету, остановился у карты Погореня, приклеенной к стене. — Званко в Европе, а ты остался. Значит, ты больше патриот, чем он. Он молодец, конечно, — Лука ощерился. — Сделал себе репутацию всего такого борца за независимость, с одной стороны. С другой — он-то дисциплинарному комитету письмишко прислал. Дескать, бил полицейского, просто чтобы ситуацию на поле не усугублять. Чтобы типа меньше людей пострадало. А то полиция иногда без тормозов совсем. Шито белыми нитками, конечно, но прокатило… Но есть еще ты, который тоже не давал полиции добраться до сторонников отделения Вайсении, и ты такой херни не писал. Так что ты мне нужен. Не волнуйся, ничего слишком обременительного, с автоматом за военными я тебя бегать не заставлю. Так, несколько ярких речей, чтобы поддержать боевой дух моих “ракетчиков”.

— Мне надо посоветоваться с женой, — ответил Павло, даже не представляя, что жена может ему на это сказать. Он бы, быть может, и согласился. Даже не для себя — для Анте. У повстанцев, он знал, с едой дело обстояло гораздо лучше, чем у гражданских.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно легко согласился Лука. — Как надумаешь, приходи сюда, тебя пропустят.

Домой его проводили все те же повстанцы. По дороге Павло взвешивал все за и против. “За” набиралось больше. Даже если откинуть мысль о еде, он не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы поддержать тех, кто так долго поддерживал “Звезду Погорень”.

Точку в размышлениях поставила Мила.

— Они могут и проиграть, — тихо сказала она. — И тогда тебе припомнят каждое слово.

Он мог бы переубедить ее, но все еще чувствовал вину за то, что Мила и Анте остались в воюющем городе. Павло промолчал.

Лука отказ воспринял легко. Во всяком случае внешне. Сказал только: “Передумаешь — приходи”, и будто забыл о существовании Павло.

Павло снова погрузился в рутину. Чем дальше, тем тяжелее она ему давалась. И причиной этой тяжести был Анте.

Анте, как и любому шестилетнему пацану, было невыносимо скучно безвылазно сидеть в подвале. Он хотел на улицу, играть с друзьями, хотел приключений и нормальной жизни. Смотреть на страдания сына Павло не мог. Обойдя соседей, он сумел уговорить тех, у кого были дети, сделать небольшую футбольную команду. Позволить детям погонять мяч под руководством совсем еще недавно одного из ведущих игроков страны — это все, на что он был способен. Играть пришлось в темном сыром подвале — но это было безопаснее, чем тренироваться на улице под обстрелами, только иногда стихавшими на ночь.

А потом Анте предложил провести Кубок Погореня. Сначала эта идея показалась Павло полным безумием: ну какой, в самом деле, футбольный кубок, когда вокруг — полный мрак и беспросветность? Но идеей загорелся не только Анте. Другие ребята из команды тоже все чаще говорили, что было бы здорово встретиться с ровесниками на поле, и постепенно Павло и сам начал бредить этой мыслью. Осторожные расспросы знакомых показали: в городе есть еще несколько детских команд, в центре выстоял большой спортзал, где можно собрать детей. Оставалось придумать, как туда добраться. Пусть команды не полноценные, во многих не хватает игроков — ерунда! Кубком станет одна из наград Павло времен выступлений за молодежку “Звезды”. Дети будут счастливы.

— Ты ебанат, — отрезал Лука-ракетчик, когда Павло, пробравшись ночью в его штаб, попросил его обеспечить безопасность трем десяткам ребят, которые были готовы участвовать в Кубке. — Угробишь детей за блестяшку. Твой футбол сейчас нахуй никому не сдался. Он был важен только до войны. Если бы ты пошел ко мне в штаб — тогда другое дело, а гробить людей ради того, чтобы кого-то развлечь — хрен.

Миротворцы, к которым Павло обратился после этого отказа, обошлись без мата. Впрочем, помочь бронетранспортерами они так и не согласились.

Павло маялся несколько дней, а потом решился. Назначил дату Кубка, договорился с другими родителями. Добираться до спортзала решили ночью — по ночам обстрелы бывали реже, и риска было меньше. Потом — день на игры, к вечеру — вручить Кубок и, также ночью, — по домам.

Павло так никогда и не узнал, кто предал их. К спортзалу вело всего две улицы — и по ним ночью открыли минометный огонь. Вжав Анте в стену дома, встав между сыном м падающими снарядами, Павло молился только об одном: чтобы Анте смог потом добраться до дома.

Когда обстрел закончился, он, на миг удивившись, что их не зацепило, подхватил Анте на руки, прижал его голову к плечу, не давая увидеть куски тел тех, кто еще пару дней назад играл вместе с Анте в одной команде. Неподалеку от них слышались стоны, но Павло так и не смог заставить себя подойти туда.

Домой они вернулись к рассвету. Бледная Мила, ничего не сказав, отвела Анте спать, а потом прибавила громкость на радиоприемнике. “Ночью произошел обстрел центральных улиц, в результате которого погибли двадцать два ребенка и пятнадцать взрослых”, — устало повторял и повторял диктор. Мила молчала, и у Павло не находилось нужных слов. Он вообще не знал, какие слова могут быть нужны в такой ситуации. Кубок был плохой затеей, они оба это понимали. Как понимали и то, что никогда Павло не забыть об этом.

Днем Мила на несколько часов куда-то ушла. Возражений и слов, что днем на улицах опасней, чем ночью, слушать не стала. Вернулась уставшая, долго обходила дом.

— Я договорилась, что нас с Анте вывезут из Погореня, — сказала Мила вечером. — Я не могу оставлять сына здесь. Ты готов рисковать им ради какого-то матча. Я — нет.

И добавила, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос:

— Мы уйдем по гуманитарному коридору под прикрытием повстанцев. Лука пообещал, что нас с ним выпустят. Тебя, уж прости, нет.

На следующий день они уехали.

Павло остался один. Несколько дней он пытался справиться с происходящим, старался не называть даже в мыслях Милу предательницей, старался уговорить себя, что Анте будет лучше там, по другую сторону фронта. Получалось плохо. Павло понимал, что он несправедлив к Миле, она сделала то, что будет лучшим для Анте. Но справедливым быть не получалось. Иногда он порывался прийти к Луке, войти наконец в его штаб. Но потом вспоминал — Лука лишил его семьи. Лука сделал так, что Павло остался без них. Прикрыл их отъезд, и отказался помогать Павло. И оставался дома.

Он механически ходил к пункту раздачи гуманитарной помощи, кивал знакомым, которых с каждым днем становилось все меньше. Впрочем, само понятие знакомых смазывалось: сейчас он лучше помнил лица тех, с кем вместе стоял в очереди, чем, например, игроков “Звезды”.

Дня становились неотличимы друг от друга. Он просыпался в своем полуразрушенном доме, плескал в лицо холодной водой и брел к гуманитарному пункту. Вставал там в очередь, потом получал скудный паек, который съедал к вечеру, перед сном. Остальное время он бродил по развалинам своего дома, и иногда ему казалось, что эти развалины — самый красноречивый символ всей его жизни.

Однажды, стоя в очереди, он почувствовал, как к его плечу кто-то прикоснулся.

— Я Катя, — сказала стоящая за ним девушка со знакомым лицом. — Знаешь, мой дом разбомбили, но я присмотрела один брошенный домик в тихом районе. Тоже, конечно, развалюха, все стены в дырах, но зато там крепкий двухъярусный подвал.

Павло смотрел на эту девушку и пытался понять, о чем она вообще говорит. Будто поняв его замешательство, она продолжила:

— Я журналист, так-то я знаю, кто ты. Про тебя всегда говорили, что ты приличный человек, так что… — Катя оборвала фразу. — Вдвоем выживать проще, чем поодиночке.

Дом, который нашла Катя, был в куда лучшем состоянии, чем дом Павло. Не то чтобы он в самом деле был озабочен выживанием. Просто решил: чем грызть себя и корить уехавшую Милу, лучше поможет выжить хоть кому-нибудь. Кате — так Кате.

Они почти сразу договорились: за припасами ходить будет он. Он быстрее, если что, сможет убежать. Да и унести он сможет больше, чем она.

Катя оказалась удобной соседкой. С ней было интересно разговаривать вечерами о той, довоенной жизни, где не было ни взрывов, ни обстрелов. С ней было хорошо молчать о мечтах о будущем.

Они почти никогда не говорили о политике. Только раз или два — все же Катя оставалась журналисткой и не могла сдержать любопытства.

— Конечно, я за отделение Вайсении от Гразнавии, — терпеливо говорил Павло. — Но знаешь, конечно же не такими методами.

— А были другие методы возможны? — спрашивала Катя, помешивая суп из воды, укропа и тощей крысиной тушки. — Предположим даже, что все жители Вайсении проголосовали за выход из состава Гразнавии. И что? Думаешь, гразнийское правительство спустило бы это на тормозах? Идите, живите, как хотите…

— Ты права, без крови было не обойтись, но… — Павло замялся, силясь правильно для Кати сформулировать то, что он и так чувствовал последний добрый десяток лет — просто ни разу не пришлось говорить про это вслух. Даже с Милой. — Но можно было заранее привлечь на сторону Вайсении международное сообщество. Чтобы не как сейчас — оно просто пытается, во всяком случае, на словах, предотвратить жертвы среди гражданских. Чтобы иначе, чтобы оно выступило одновременно с проведением референдума. А ты? Неужели за объединенную республику?

Катя помрачнела, чуть яростнее начала мешать суп.

— Я за то, чтобы моя семья была жива, — в конце концов сказала она. — Я ничего не знаю о них с тех пор, как пришла к своему дому — а он разбомблен. Тел не нашла, но… И к тому же…

Катя замялась, замолчала. Павло ждал. Он умел ждать.

— Я знаю, что ты хорошо относишься к Луке, — тихо и медленно проговорила Катя. — но в гражданской войне не бывает так, чтобы одна сторона была белой и пушистой, а вторая — черной и злобной. “Ракетчики”, повстанцы, сепаратисты — как их не назови, но они убийцы. Ничуть не лучше военных, обстреливающих город, или бандитов, грабящих всех подряд.

После этого они замолчали.

Павло внутренне продолжал спорить с Катей. Он знал, что “ракетчики” — решительные и яростные люди, знал, что они — далеко не ангелы, но при этом их главная, конечная цель не то чтобы оправдывала средства, но была достойной. Впрочем, все эти размышления он откинул, и больше с Катей они вслух не спорили — стало не до того.

Почувствовав безнаказанность, в осажденном Погорене активизировались бандиты. У них не было никакой идеологии, они просто грабили, чтобы поживиться, убивали, упиваясь самой этой возможностью, устраивали соревнования, кто больше застрелит людей из снайперских винтовок… Ходить на вылазки становилось все тяжелее, еды оставалось все меньше, даже крысы в ловушки попадались через три дня на четвертый, а скоро должна была начаться зима. Пункты раздачи гуманитарной помощи давно закрылись, а то, что сбрасывали с самолетов, оперативно подбирали повстанцы и мародеры.

— Мы не переживем зиму, — однажды хмуро сказала Катя. — Остается только молиться, что международные войска как-то все это остановят раньше. Иначе…

Она не договорила, но Павло был с ней полностью согласен.

В отчаянии он даже попробовал прийти к Луке — но в гостиницу его не пустили. А через пару дней от Луки принесли короткую, но злую записку, в которой лидер повстанцев в красочных выражениях объяснял, что время ушло, и Павло ему уже не нужен — у него есть целая радиостанция. “Раньше надо было думать”, — писал Лука.

Зима приближалась с неотвратимостью конца матча, и Павло почти что слышал финальный свисток. Война — единственный по-настоящему неподкупный арбитр, которому довелось судить в жизни Павло.

В одну из ночей он от отчаяния пришел в порт. Здесь давно не было кораблей на ходу, только разбомбленные остовы яхт и катеров.

Он сидел на причале, когда за спиной услышал тяжелые шаги.

— Эй, мужик, не меня ищешь? — послышалось сзади.

— Еще не знаю, — честно ответил Павло. Оборачиваться не хотелось.

— У меня тут катер, могу вывезти, — Павло показалось, что он ослышался. Это не могло быть правдой. Если в порту и был кто-то, готовый вывозить людей из Погореня, то у него должен быть мощный инстинкт самосохранения. Говорить о катере вот так, открыто, первому встречному… Только если это было ложью, провокацией.

Мужчина приблизился к Павло, сел рядом, закурил — Павло закашлялся от тяжелого махорочного дыма.

— Думаешь, я идиот? — Павло так и думал, но отрицательно помотал головой. — Не идиот. Я, знаешь ли, вижу, что ты пришел один, а катер я каждый раз оставляю в новом месте, так что найти меня так просто не получится. А сбежать все хотят.

— Нас двое, — сказал Павло, так и не поворачивая голову к собеседнику. Ему уже казалось, что происходящее — галлюцинации, вызванные постоянным недоеданием.

— Восемь каких-нибудь дорогих украшений, и ты с… с кем ты там? А, не важно. И через несколько дней вы окажетесь в одной маленькой мирной стране, откуда уже сможете свалить куда захотите.

— Хорошо, — согласился Павло. — Я заплачу.

Собеседник Павло достал из кармана потрепанную карту Погореня, отметил на ней дом, где жили Павло и Катя, и пообещал зайти через несколько дней.

По дороге домой Павло думал, не сдать ли перевозчика — если он действительно перевозчик — Луке. Потом решил — не сдаст. Не из каких-то высоких соображений. Просто потому, что глупо отказываться пусть от призрачного, но шанса. Украшения у него были — когда-то он дарил Миле великолепные гарнитуры, гордясь, что его прекрасная жена может носить лучшие камни. И теперь надеялся, что когда он найдет ее и Анте, Мила не будет возражать против того, что ее побрякушки спасли ее мужу жизнь.

 

— Как-то так это и было, — криво улыбаясь, говорит Павло Кате. Она исписала блокнот почти до конца, кофе в маленькой тонкой чашке давно остыл.

— Мне показалось, что ты считаешь то свое нападение на полицейского ошибкой, — с легким намеком на вопрос в голосе говорит Катя.

Павло задумчиво смотрит на улицу, рассеянно пинает спортивную сумку.

— Не знаю, Кать. Ты первая, с кем я вообще говорю о том матче, тут, в Европе, спортивных журналистов интересуют не дела давно минувших дней, а нынешние игры. Да и в целом до маленькой страны на задворках мира никому дела нет. Да и дома... Мы прошли отборочный турнир на чемпионат — это всех интересует больше всего остального.

Катя молчит. Она знает: Павло не может играть за другую сборную, только за вайсенийскую. Хотя он не был заигран за нее до войны, да и после — не был, но он прожил в Испании меньше пяти лет, и сменить “футбольное гражданство” он не может. Таковы уж правила федерации футбола.

— Знаешь, когда я стал играть здесь, в Европе, никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что “ракетчики” — гораздо более преданные болельщики, чем местные ультрас, — добавляет Павло задумчиво. — Так, как на “Горном”, мои команды не встречали нигде.

— Но ты здесь. И это — твой выбор. Ты отказался после войны играть в “Звезде Погорень”, — напоминает Катя, улыбаясь.

— Не было смысла возвращаться. Там у меня никого не осталось. А здесь — была возможность начать все заново, — говорит Павло, вставая и собираясь уходить. — Но наши дети будут счастливее. Дети всех тех, в чей футбол так грубо вмешалась политика. Я не верю, что мы сможем выиграть этот чемпионат мира.

— А они — смогут?

— Они обязательно его выиграют, — уверенно говорит Павло, завязывая шарф.

— И за кого же они будут играть? — Катя прячет смешинку в уголках губ, потому что знает ответ: за весь мир. Детей футболистов бывшей Гразнавии раскидало по миру, они будут в каждой сборной. И уж одна из них, конечно же, выиграет. Ее улыбка гаснет, когда Павло решительно и гордо отвечает, прежде, чем выйти из кафе:

— Конечно же, за Вайсению. Они — вайсенийцы.


End file.
